deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Vegeta/Bio
Vegeta is an antagonist and later supporting character in the anime and manga series, Dragon Ball Z. He is one of the few surviving members of the Saiyan race, a member of its royal bloodline that was off Planet Vegeta before it was destroyed by the interplanetary warlord, Frieza. Vegeta would eventually grow up to serve Frieza himself, and was sent as an agent to Earth in regards to the planet's possession of Dragon Balls alongside other surviving Saiyans such as Nappa and Raditz. In an explosive battle against Goku and his allies, Vegeta was defeated before he could wreak havoc across the planet, barely escaping with his life. He would later appear as the Z Fighters journeyed to Planet Namek, once again looking for the even more powerful Namekian Dragon Balls, which were said to be able to grant true immortality. Finding himself at odds with Freiza, he allied himself with the Z Fighters out of necessity, returning with them to earth as part of Goku's wish to revive whoever was killed by the warlord on Namek. After this, Vegeta would become a reluctant and later mainstay ally of the Z Fighters, joining them as they faced major threats to the safety of the citizens of earth. He would also join Goku as part of the few rare Saiyans that could acheive the Super Saiyan transformation after intensive training and a battle against Dr. Gero and his androids, even facing Cell himself before he had attained perfection. He was able to acheive fusionism as well with the Potara Eartings, using it with Goku to defeat the threat of Majin Buu. In Dragon Ball Super, Vegeta still acts as one of the Z Fighters, playing an instrumental role in defeating Golden Frieza and taking part in the Tournaments of Power. __TOC__ Battle vs. Lobo (by MrPacheco101) No battle written WINNER: VEGETA Expert's Opinion There was little question on the victor here. Vegeta was far more powerful than Lobo, and was able to take him out in one hit. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Spawn (Cartoon) (by OshBosh) Vegeta was flying through plains, looking for Goku. Suddenly, a blast of necroplasm came towards him. Vegeta looked up at his attacker and saw Spawn. Vegeta flew at him with a flurry of punches.Spawn then teleported out of the way. Spawn appeared behind him and used his chains to throw him. Vegeta quickly regains balance to dodge Spawns guns shots. Vegeta the uses Gallick Gun and shoots Spawn down. Vegeta is surprised that it didn't hurt him, he then throws a barrage of Ki energy blasts at Spawn and Spawn retaliates by throwing necroplasm. Spawn then uses his suit to take an axe out and goes at Vegeta. Vegeta laughs at this attempt and tries to grab it with his bare hands but Spawn dodges him and slashes Vegetas back. Vegeta feels nothing and Spawn goes at him again but Vegeta uses his telekinesis to stun him, and then punches him hard to the ground.Spawn then sences the amount of sins Vegeta done and Spawn getsmore powerful. Sensing the energy in Spawn, Vegeta powers up to Super Saiyen 2. Vegeta rushes at Spawn but shoots Vegeta with Necroplasm and sends him flying. Spawn feels his wounds healing. Vegeta gets back up ready for more but Spawn teleports behind him and punches him and sends Vegeta down. Spawn then teleports into Vegeta. Vegeta sences him in his body and tries to force him out, but Spawn uses his suit and creates a blade and impales Vegeta from inside out and slices him through. Spawn looks down at his sliced up opponet. "He was a worthy opponet." Spawn though as he flew away. Expert's Opinion This was a close match. However, Vegeta's superior strength and speed couldn't hide the fact that Spawn can only be killed by a god and he had no holy weapons. Vegeta also ran into battle without thinking where as Spawn doesn't. Top it all off with Necroplasm magic, a shapeshifting suit and his ability to feed off of sins, Spawn brought all needed to win the battle. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. General Zod (by Sport Shouting) No battle written WINNER: GENERAL ZOD Expert's Opinion The battle was actually a tie. But Zod had the the training and powers edge over Vegeta to claim the win in this fight. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Bios